


When We've Grown Frail

by geckoholic



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: Zhan Yao sighs and glances towards the kitchen, towards the man who's cooking all his favorite food right now, knowing it'll take something he really can't say no to in order to get him to eat at all.
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	When We've Grown Frail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/gifts).



> You wanted sickfic and comfort and Bai Yutong cooking for Zhan Yao, so I went with migraines. I hope this hits the spot!
> 
> Not beta-read, so all mistakes are most definitely are mine.
> 
> Title is from "Where We Belong" by Thriving Ivory.

Zhan Yao wakes up from the enticing smell that wafts into his nostrils. He tries to sit up, but abandons the attempt when a sudden wave of nausea roils through his stomach. He squints; the room is dark, all shutters drawn, a ventilator whirring in the corner so that it's not too warm, and there's a glass of water and some pain killers on the nightstand. The good stuff, too. The kind that's subscribed especially for migraines. Zhan Yao sighs and glances towards the kitchen, towards the man who's cooking all his favorite food right now, knowing it'll take something he really can't say no to in order to get him to eat at all. He'd forgotten to refill his subscription; looks like Bai Yutong remembered in his stead. 

Letting himself sink back onto the sea of soft pillows that must have been gathered together from the entire apartment, Zhan Yao smiles. He's caught himself a mother hen, even though Bai Yutong wouldn't admit it under pain of death. 

A mother hen with a sixth sense, it appears, because just then Bai Yutong peers through the door to the bedroom, and notes, rather superfluously, “You're awake.” 

“Only for a minute or two,” Zhan Yao answers. He gives that whole sitting-up-maneuver another shot, groans when it yields the same result, closes his eyes and sighs. “Yutong?” 

The answer is immediate. He squints his eyes open for a second, just long enough to see Bai Yutong watching him, expression tight with worry. “Yeah?” 

Zhan Yao gestures in the vague direction of the nightstand, and sighs again, this time in relief, when he hears Bai Yutong's footsteps approaching the bed. Moments later the bed dips, and his head is gently lifted onto Bai Yutong's lap. Bai Yutong tabs is arm, and, eyes still closed, Zhan Yao opens his mouth. He's fed one of the pills, then given a sip of water to wash them down, and then Bai Yutong moves to get back up. Zhan Yao reaches for him, blindly, and grumbles in disapproval. 

“Do you have anything on the stove right now?” he asks. “Anything that might cause a house fire if you're not paying attention to it?” Bai Yutong sits back down, and that's answer enough. “Good. Then stay with me for a bit, yeah?” 

He wouldn't ask for such a thing normally, but these are special circumstances. He feels awful, and in return he'll allow himself the luxury of being a little bit clingy. After a bit of maneuvering, Bai Yutong lays down behind him, face buried against his neck, one arm loosely thrown around him. 

“Like this?” Bai Yutong asks, even though they've been through this enough times at this point that they both know how Zhan Yao likes to be held, how much closeness he can stand, where he shouldn't be nudged during an attack. 

He hums in approval and closes his eyes, waiting for the meds to spin their magic so he can sleep a bit more and then, maybe, try to get up and dig into the lovingly prepared buffet that's waiting for him in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [dreamwidth](https://geckoholic.dreamwidth.org/), [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).


End file.
